


The Fateful Encounter

by senpieee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anime, F/M, Free! - Freeform, Free! Fanfiction, Matsuoka Rin - Freeform, One-Shot, Rin Matsuoka x OC, free eternal summer, free! iwatobi swim club, rin matsuoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpieee/pseuds/senpieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gleaming and genuine smile appeared on Akari's face as she finally declared, "Don't worry about it. I'm just returning the favour." And with her fleeting smile she scurried down the hill, her back becoming a receding figure among the countryside. </p><p>But the words 'Returning the favour' continued to resonate in Rin's head. </p><p>The story of how a stranger manages to change Rin Matsuoka's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fateful Encounter

The boy closed his eyes and placed his fist on the callous gravestone as his burgundy hair bellowed freely in the soft breeze. His mind's serenity emanated from his sturdy body as he steadily sucked in the spring air. Akari smiled warmly as the boy opened his eyes laboriously. Dark red orbs matched his hair unveiling a fiery passion that she had initially failed to notice. 

"Also paying your respect to someone?" His eyes motioned to the white chrysanthemums in her hand. 

"Yes. My father passed away from cancer last month," the words naturally flowing out of her mouth. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," the boy stated in a deep and polite tone. 

Akari shook her head from side to side and beamed a reassuring smile, "What about you?" 

"I'm here to take my father's blessing. I want to show him a sight he has never seen before." The boy clenched his fist as his eyebrows knitted together to disclose an unwavering determination. 

"How are you going to do that?" once again the words instinctively escaped her mouth however, this time she managed to restrain herself, "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Its fine," the boy muttered, "I'm participating in a swimming tournament today. I have to beat my rival in order to move on and fulfill my father's dream." 

For a split second, a remorseful expression was glazed on his face as he pursed his lips. Akari noticed the split second reaction. She could see the pain and restraint masked by his passionate orbs just like the sliver of the moon hiding behind the clouds. However just like the moon's luminous beams, the boy's pain managed to leak through his heart. A gust of wind caressed the girl's chestnut hair as she tucked her curls behind her ear. The boy's body tensed as her incredulous expression investigated his soul. The silence filled the gap as the girl turned to her father's grave. Shen bent down on her knees and placed the flowers on the ground. Joining her petite hands together, she prayed silently. 

After she completed her rituals, the boy shattered their silence "By the way, I never introduced myself. My name is Rin Matsuoka. It's nice to meet you." 

A small smile appeared on the girl's face as Rin exclaimed his girly name. It was quite a contrast to his athletic build, "I'm Akari Kahagata. Nice to meet you, Rin."

Since the string of silence had been broken, Akari decided to disclose the pressing issue imprinting on her mind, "You know Rin, you look awfully regretful for a person who is about to face his rival."

Rin instantly froze. He clenched his fists as his pulse quickened and his pointy teeth scraped against each other instinctively. A small 'tch' sound escaped his lips as he shook his head from side to side, showcasing his evidently hurt expression. Akari felt a distinct uneasiness slide down her throat as she realised she may have stepped on a personal land mine. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No its fine," Rin interrupted immediately, "You may not know the whole story but I'll have you know that I have to beat him in order to fulfill my father's dream". 

His expression softened as he muttered quietly, "If I can't get ahead of him, I won't be able to move on." Rin repeated his words like a prayer, afraid that his resolve would dissipate if such thoughts did not exist in his heart. 

"I'm sorry," Akari stated flatly, "I shouldn't have pried on your personal matters like that." 

Rin's eyes widened slightly as the girl turned around to take her leave as her dark blue dress swung around her hips. He immediately looked down at the ground when he heard the familiar voice once again. 

"But just before I leave Rin, I want to tell you something. If your father was here he would have wanted you to achieve your own goals, not his." 

Suddenly Akari turns around to face Rin and starts walking towards him. Rin's breath hitched in his throat and his palms started to sweat. The air transformed its gentle caresses into a howling gale. But the girl walked past him to view the scenic hills that were covered with a cherry blossom carpet. The boy followed her gaze as his heart continues to pound in his chest. 

"Did you know the cherry blossoms symbolise the short mortality of humanity? But I don't agree. I think they represent the transient nature of our youth. That's why we have to stay true to ourselves even if it is during such a short time." 

Rin felt the chains of pain and restraint unclasp. Slowly but forcefully, they were being tugged away from his heart as Akari continued. 

"It takes a lot of effort to live our own lives Rin. So we shouldn't try to live someone else's. Make sure you remember that when you are trying to beat that rival of yours." 

Through the temporary encounter, Akari had reached the depths of Rin's soul and unlocked his lidded emotions. His desire for companionship, the chagrin towards his loneliness and his coveted desire to pursue his own path had finally been released. His devotion to following his father's footsteps had ultimately sacrificed his own empathy. Akari walked past Rin once again but this time her back was unaware of the small tear that had rolled down Rin's eyes. 

"Wait!" Rin's hand stretched out in front of him as he struggled to speak between his newly-formed tears, "I want to..."

A gleaming and genuine smile appeared on Akari's face as she finally declared, "Don't worry about it. I'm just returning the favour." And with her fleeting smile she scurried down the hill, her back becoming a receding figure among the countryside. 

But the words 'Returning the favour' continued to resonate in Rin's head. 

*******************

2 months ago at the local hospital

Everything was grey. The walls were grey, the tiles were grey and her eyes were grey. Akari Kahagata was staring at the sickly figure on the hospital bed in front of her. Akari knew that her father's days had been numbered for a long time but she had always held onto the possibility of a miracle, just like a small child holding tightly onto a balloon string. However, just like the tears in her eyes, the miracle never came. Only one thing did: pain. 

Akari's father placed his frail hand on top of hers, his momentary warmth seeping into her cold hands. 

"Akari-chan" he whispered. Witnessing his fragile condition made Akari's stomach churn as her brain failed to produced any words. 

"I just remembered the winning relay I swam in at the Iwatobi Swim Club during my elementary days. When the race was finished my teammate said that the race allowed him to enter youth. He said that it was the first time he had done something for himself and his dream. My other teammates and I just laughed it off. After all, he was such a romantic." 

Akari's father chuckled as the memory replayed in his head. "Eventually he grew up to be a fisherman and left swimming. During a large typhoon my friend, sadly, passed away. But I will always remember his eyes as he said those words. They were shining with youth and energy just like the ocean water on a hot summer day. That is why you also have to move on Akari. I also want you to experience the same light as my friend." 

Akari was silent but her heartbeat was ringing in her ears as tears threatened to form in her eyes. Her father instantly noticed the reaction and tightened his grip on her hand. 

"Ah, I think I met his son once. He was the same age as you and had a really girly name." 

"Girly name?" Akari questioned inquisitively. 

"Rin! That's what it was. Rin Matsuoka," her father answered immediately. 

The tears rolled down Akari's eyes as she broke out into a genuine laugh. The droplets fell on her father's hand but Akari did not feel any pain at all. Although everything had been grey, the name that was spoken out of her father's mouth looked very colourful.


End file.
